the wizard with the violet eyes
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Hydron is a wizard and going to Hogwarts he's a muggle born and he's in Slytherin and somehow befriended Draco Malfoy
1. prologue

**I do not own bakugan or HP, I thought this would be something funny and maybe get some to like Hydron, I always felt like he** **was a wizard in the episodes because he's so mysterious **

In the past he had gone to a magic school on vestal, but he no longer could do that. Vestal had regained its rightful ruler, Ace Grit. He and his father was band from vestal, his father was killed and he now lived with Hermione Granger, on Earth and had to go to a boarding school called Hogwarts. He was only thirteen and he had lost everything. The people who he lived with said that they trusted him and that it was not his fault, but he could see through their lies, the many I-love-you and don't-let-the-past-control-you's meant nothing to him, his past would come back to haunt him at night, it always would. The school year was nearing; they had gone to get their supplies. Hermione kept saying that he'd be in Gryffindor but he knew she was wrong. He would be in Slytherin, even though he was a muggle-born. He was in the third year, but he was far more advanced than a third year student, but then he was a vestal Prince, and him being Prince Hydron, he was always finding his way into trouble. He was the wizard with the violet eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own bakugan or HP, now Hydons father is alive I messed up in the prologue. and this first chapter is in third person the rest of the chapters will be in first person, Hydron's**

* * *

**chapter 1**

Five people sat in a train compartment one person clearly hated sitting there but all the rest were full, he was glaring at three of the others but would give a confused look to the last person. This boy's Name was Draco Malfoy, he was a pure blood wizard, he had never seen this boy before and it was clear this boy was a transfer student, but the boy's eyes were no normal color. They were violet. Another boy, Harry Potter would also glance at the boy with the violet eyes with worried glances; the boy had not moved a muscle for two hours. He had stared at the floor for two hours. Harry had black hair and he wore glasses he also had a lightning bolt scar. The third boy had red hair and freckles, his name was Ron Weasely, he paid the boy with the violet eyes no attention and Glared at Draco. The last person was a girl, her name was Hermione Granger, she was a muggle born, like the violet eyed boy, she knew his name, her parents were giving this vestal child a second chance, the violet eyed kid was Hydron Zenoheld, Prince Hydron Zenoheld.

"So, you're the transfer kid, right" Harry asked Hydron trying to start a conversation with Hydron.

"Yeah" Hydron said bluntly, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading she had not once heard this child talk

"So you can talk, I was starting to think you were mute" Hermione said making Ron glance over to the boy who was not too keen on talking.

"What's your name, mate" Ron asked

"Hydron, Prince Hydron Zenoheld" the green haired prince said

"I'm Ron Weasely" Ron said

"Drakus Malfoy, just call me Draco" the blond boy said Ron started laughing

"Think my names funny, do you, weasel-king" Draco said, Hydron couldn't help but sneak a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, Draco reminded him of Ace or himself, he wanted to mention it but kept quiet

"I'm Harry Potter" harry said expecting the normal response but instead he was meet with silence and the kid was now rolling a ball in his hands

"Doesn't he realize—"Ron started

"He's like that… all the time. Hy's been through some hard times, so he doesn't talk anymore, not a lot, heck you're lucky you got a full sentence out of him and his name at that. He's a muggle born, but Hy is convinced he's going to be in Slytherin" Hermione said

"I'll watch over him if he does know-it-all" Draco said they felt the train pulling to a stop

"Come on Hydron" Hermione said guiding the depressed boy off the train and to professor Dumbledore who waited there "I'll see you later, if you're in Gryffindor" Hermione told the boy, Hydron was took to a empty hallway and told to wait until professor mongrel came to get him. He followed her to a stool that had an old hat on it, the first years were there too, one by one each of them got called up, and one girl caught his eyes. He remembered her as Nudge from the flock, she was put in Gryffindor. Then finally he was called up. He sat down on the stool and as soon as the hat hit his head it yelled out

"SLYTHERIN" he went and sat down next to the blond boy he remembered as Draco, Draco put his arm around Hydron's shoulders

"You shouldn't be here mud blood" a girl said Hydron looked at her, then Draco then down at his hands, electricity was coming from them, you could barely see it, but it was he closed his eyes and took deep breathes to calm down

"What she said" a fat boy said this time Hydron rolled his eyes

"Yea, you won't last too long mud blood" another boy said and this time the prince dropped his bakugan onto the table it popped open as Dumbledore started the speech he didn't listen but he caught the word dementor and guarding school grounds so he knew that must be bad, he'd asked Draco about it later, maybe. Probably not then dinner appeared on the table. But he didn't eat, Draco secretly nudged him but he ignored him. Hydron didn't want to be at this school he didn't even want to be on this planet. He saw everyone get up to leave so he followed Draco to the dorm room, one of the reasons he knew he was going to be in Slytherin was because he could speak parseltongue.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own bakugan or HP**

* * *

**chapter 2**

To my father I will always be wicked and a disgrace to the Zenoheld name, like I want to bring honor to that name, my father has done evil things and has forced me to do the same. They say that the explosion that cut off my arm, killed him, but there was no way knowing him, he'll be back. it's just the waiting game until, and the waiting is what is killing me. Slytherin is a fine place if Draco is near me, otherwise they pick on me for being a mud-blood, and when Draco is around they act like they are my best friend, I could only ever have two best friends one is a muggle and that is Lync Volan; but I think our friendship goes farther, I long for him, I think I am obsessed with him but I can not figure out why. and my other best friend is Draco. On Saturday and Sunday is when I find myself away from Draco, those are the times I sleep till two or read the day away, I love to read more then anything, reading brings me away form the harsh reality that is my life. there are many things my house mates don't know about me, one being that I can speak parslemouth and two being I have a metal arm. as the weeks go on with me being in this house I find myself pounding on how I got into this house, I am not cunning, I am not sly, I do not have ambition but I am very resourceful and I have what you call a bit of a evil temper; so maybe that's how. I find myself having nightmare's of my father more often now too, more then once last night I woke up all the third year boys, screaming bloody murder form a nightmare, and it happens every night now.

I saw Draco getting ready for bed tomorrow was a Saturday, which meant no classes and I could read, and make sure Draco is caught up on all his homework, you see I am the Slytherin know-it-all the silent know it all. I put on my pajama's and then got into bed myself seeing Vincent shoot me a nasty glare, of which I ignored thirteen years of living with my abusive and rapist father has taught me that the world normally hates you, he taught me how to be strong so looks don't bother me, but I'm still pretty much a wimp and a coward.

**"you degust me Boy, your Mother would be so ashamed that see gave life to a piece of shit like you, I knew I should of killed you when she died" Father said we were in the palace, but I was in the palace Prison and I was completely nude.**

**"I am better then you will ever be Father, and I am Glad I disappoint you nothing will ever make me want to please you" I said as Father came in the cell he started unbuckling his pants**

**"you murdered your mother, Boy, so how could you say you are better then me, she never asked to die, she was eighteen years old, Boy. and you killed her. She might of loved you the ten minutes she lived after your birth but I never will love a murder"**

**"Says the man who murdered his parents" I said the he pushed me roughly up on to the wall he had one hand on my chest pinning me to the cell was and the other grabbed me roughly by my hair**

**"SHUT UP you insolent child, you mean nothing to me, NOTHING. I don't ever want to hear you speak again, do you hear me BOY! I don't want to hear another sound, do you understand me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" father yelled in my face, I had crossed the line "YOU DO NOY KNOW ANYTHING, HYDRON, you have always ben wrong how stupid CAN YOU BE!" he threw me onto the floor and then got on top off me and force me to spared my legs and he-**

I woke up screaming, Draco was already by my side, Gregory slowly sat up, "Have you ever thought of a dreamless sleep potion" he said, I don't think we can take much more of this, your father is not going to get you here if he's a muggle"

"You are safe here Zenoheld, so what happened in this one" Vincent said coming over to my side

"he was about to rape me I think" I said

"Well I am gong back to bed" Draco said

"Alright, Good night" I said

"night, mud-blood" I heard Vincent scoff

"Crabble" Draco warned

"opps" Vincent said

"I don't think I could go back to sleep, I'm going to the den" I said grabbing some books, but my mind was to focused on my dream I decided to write to the resistance.

_Dear Kuso,_

_I have a question, do you think my father could still be alive after the explosion? I keep having nightmares about him and I just feel as if he's not dead, it feels like he's still out there plotting his next scheme against us and I'm worried because I remember him saying that he had a back up plan if the Alternative didn't work. _

_Did you manage to get the Vexos out of the Doom Dimension? Could you get Lync to write to me separately, I miss him. How'd Mylene take to seeing you guys. She freaked out I bet; Shadow's still a laughing Idoit isn't he._

_So how's Spectra and Gus, uh I mean Keith and Gus. They made anything or done anything to get them into trouble lately? Does Gus still have that Juice Box obsession? What's so special about juice box's anyway. Gus still calls Keith 'Master Spectra' doesn't he, I think it's cute when he does that, well funny at least. _

_They still blame me for all I did don't they; all I wanted then was to please my father, but I saw that it was impossible to that a little too late. My father thinks I'm a wicked Murder. He thinks I'm a murderer because I killed my mother during my birth, she died in child birth. The only thing I remember of her is her screams, her voice and her touch, in the few minutes she held me before she died. I remember her naming me as well._

_My father also thinks that I am a freak because I am a Wizard. A muggle-born wizard AKA a Mud-blood but a wizard. My father abused my power and forced me to learn dark magic._

_So how are you Kuso, sorry I kind of forgot your name. You and Runo still together or broke up again, Julie keeps me updated on what's going on, with all your guys Drama by texting. I don't even know how she got my number! Your still the number one brawler aren't you Kuso. Thank you again for salvaging my body after the explosion I didn't know that someone could be healed after that many injuries but Marucho proved to be a very, skilled doctor._

_How is Marucho anyway. Did he get BI up and running, that's how ya'll say it right? I hear people talking about bakugan all the tome, speaking of Bakugan could you by any chance send Droid to me in your letter, I miss my bakugan as well._

_How's the Ninja, I sort of forgot his name too. Seth, I think it is, well anyway Kazami is keeping you in line right Kuso (your first name is Don isn't it) Seth and Ace still on rough terms aren't they. Seth doesn't get along with many easily does he, he seams to me that he's one of those lone wolves._

_Tell Gus that he needs to ask Julie out because she's told me that she likes him. and she wants Ace to stop wearing so much Aix or whatever fagrence he uses now. _

_Well how is Ace, fom the Texts I've been getting about him it seam's that he's trying to impress someone besides Mira, do you know who she is, and Why did he break up with Mira, or were they never together. He still ha a big Ego doesn't he. _

_How's Baron still as hyper as ever isn't he. How's his little siblings?_

_I'm going to a magic school in Scotland called Hogwarts, it's a boarding school and i'm int the house of Slytherin; the house of Ambition, cunning, slyness, resourcefulness, Pure-bloods and of the snake. My foster parents are non-magical they are Mrs. and Dr. Granger and I have a foster sister ; their daughter, Hermione Granger. most of my house hates me because I'm a mud-blood but the Slytherin prince is my best friend._

_well I'm almost out of parchment so I better let off, sorry it's so early had just woke up from a nightmare,_

_Prince  
Hydron_

_P.S: the owl; Eliz will not leave until she gets a response and she'll probably want a snack_

I whistled for my owl and it came and landed near me on the table, she was a black owl that I named Eliz; it was my mothers name. "Take this to Brawler Kuso, he may be asleep, if he is don't wake him, wait until he wakes up then give him the letter, don't leave until you get a reply." I told Eliz and sent her offgiving her the letter and a Owl snack. she hooted happly and flu off


End file.
